Hopeless
by SeikoUchiha18
Summary: Sakura has been turned down by Sasuke and her heart is slipping into darkness...


She stood there in the rain as if nothing else ever mattered anymore

She stood there in the rain as if nothing else ever mattered anymore. Tears hidden on her cheeks. Soaked from head to toe she was in despair. Her world spiraled down beneath her and there was nothing she could ever do. He didn't love her… he never did… did he? She felt her heart twist in her chest, the hurt a forever reminder to her mind. She looked up at the sky and closed her eyes… No more! She knew what she needed to do… Show no emotion and keep everyone out. She would never feel this pain again.

A few months had gone by and Sakura's heart was broken in pieces. Her face held no light and her eyes were growing dim. Naruto could see it and tried to help her, but Sakura ignored him and never looked at him. She never spoke to anyone and did what she was told. Every time she saw him her heart felt a slight pain, but she brushed it off and continued her day. Naruto was angry… so angry he went to talk to Sasuke himself, "I want to talk to you Sasuke!" Sasuke rolled his eyes, "What is it now loser, I'm busy…" Naruto wanted to punch him, but kept himself back, "Why did you hurt Sakura?" "I don't have time for this go away…" Naruto gritted his teeth, "Tell me… why did you hurt Sakura? Why did you break her heart?" Sasuke looked at him and frowned, "She's the one that hoped… she's the one that wished… I never did anything to her to get her hopes up about us… now go away…" Naruto went to the training ground and punched the ground… Sakura's spirit was dying and he couldn't help her.

She watched her from the shadows. She wished she could help her. She wished to hold her and let her know everything was ok. She wanted to be the one to put her heart back together and see her smile again. She was too scared… too unsure… too shy… She didn't know how to say anything… She was scared that she would think she was crazy and not want to talk to her ever again… So she kept to the shadows and watched her heart fall deeper and deeper into darkness. Sakura was in the marketplace looking at a few things and noticed her walk up to her, "Um… hi Sakura." She tried to smile… but she could see the pain in her deep green eyes. "Mind if I join you for a while?" Sakura shook her head softly and she walked with her in the marketplace. After Sakura was done in the marketplace she walked with her home. Sakura went up to her doorstep and looked at her. She smiled nervously, "I had fun… I'll see you later… you can come to talk to me if you need to, ok?" She couldn't believe she had just said that and felt herself blush a little. Sakura nodded her head softly and watched her walk away.

The rain had come back and Sakura sat outside on the veranda letting each drop hit her skin. Her senses were open and she could smell the cool night air and hear every drop on the rooftops, roads, her skin, and even through the air. She glanced down and saw him walking through the rain. He glanced up at her once and coldly turned his head walking away. The pain in her heart returned and a tear fell down her cheek. She remembered her words and got up. She went to her house and knocked on the door. She opened it to see Sakura soaked and crying. "Are you ok Sakura?" Sakura fell into her arms and cried. She blushed and held her close, "You're ok now… come inside and we'll get you dried off, ok?" She nodded into her neck and she shut the door. Once Sakura was in a change of clothes and drinking warm tea she sat down next to her, "Tell me what's wrong Sakura." Sakura looked at her and the tears returned. The pain wouldn't go away. She set the tea down and her head dropped as she cried silently. She leaned over and touched her face, "Please tell me what's wrong Sakura." Sakura continued to cry and she smiled sadly, "It's because of Sasuke isn't it? Let me tell you something…" She lifted her head up to look at her, "He's stupid for turning you down Sakura. He's stupid for not seeing what a great person you are." Sakura looked at her and fell into her arms crying. She patted her head and rocked her gently, "It's ok Sakura."

After a while Sakura wiped her tears and looked at her. She smiled sadly at her, "Thank you Hinata." Hinata blushed a little and smiled back, "You're welcome Sakura." Hinata felt sad. She knew Sakura was still hurting, but she didn't have to worry anymore. She had broken her out of her deep spell and Sakura was going to be ok. Sakura fell asleep on her bed and she sat on the floor next to her. She smiled sadly and whispered, "We are the same Sakura… only I am a little better at hiding my hurt." She laid her head down on the bed a fell asleep.


End file.
